Pixel Perfect
by Elli Cole
Summary: He created her. She was nothing but a program. He grew to love her. But she was only a perfect hologram. [SS]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Pixel Perfect

**Author: **Elli Cole

**Rating: **Mild M—_very_!

**Feedbacks: **Delighted if can get plenty.

**Genre: **Romance, slight Fantasy, and humor.

**Based From: **Loosely based on the movie, Pixel Perfect. Eep! Loose?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, okay? Good.

**Summary: **He created her. She was nothing but a program. He grew to love her. But she was only a perfect hologram.

**A/N: **This is another story created by me. Yes, yes. I've got so much posted already but I just can't help myself. Oh, and for those who would want to co-write with me, scroll down later at the bottom of this chapter.

Chapter One

_Perfect _(adj); without faults, flaws or defects; excellent.

It wasn't like he was desperate or anything, no.

He was definitely not since he had plenty of girls that flung themselves constantly at him so it didn't matter to him that much if whether or not he found his perfect girl. He was smart, athletic, rich, and good-looking—what every girl desired the most. But it wasn't enough.

He had been hurt twice now. His broken heart now hard to mend for the second time. They were the same, both of them. All they wanted was the popularity that came with him. They only wanted him as an accessory to show to their mates. It hurt him, yes, but not as much as the hurt he felt when he gave himself fully to them.

He loved them.

They just threw his love away.

It also offended him at the same time. What flaw did they saw from him? His silky chestnut locks perfected by his stylist had been the center of some girls' affections and as well as his intense amber eyes. They frequently complimented them first before everything else. So, what didn't they like from him?

He shook himself out of his reverie and focused his attention to one blonde who had decided to talk to him suddenly. His surroundings dim yet colorfully lit by the disco balls that revolved at the ceiling. His eyes squinted to see the girl's form clearer but the damned lights were destroying his view.

"So, Syaoran," she cooed flirtatiously. And, why the hell was she referring to him in the first name basis when he hadn't given her permission to call him that? "I was wondering if you'd like to—_accompany _me to my hotel room?" She suggestively licked her upper lip for emphasis.

Syaoran was in the verge of vomiting all over the blonde. He shook his head sincerely yet the venom was present in his voice as he spoke. "I'd rather not. I'm a pretty busy man."

The blonde pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at what she thought was cute—which was not—on her, that is. "But—I'd be really lonely without you—"

He cut her off with a dry laugh. "I'm not really interested. So, if you please." He looked at her expectantly, a brow quirked. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she grumbled in dejection.

"Nobody had turned me down before!" She stated, unnerved. "No, no… you _must _be kidding, right?" She asked dreadfully.

Syaoran almost pitied the girl. She was hyperventilating rather strangely… in an angry sort of way and it was scaring the hell out of him. He weakly smiled at her. "I'm truly sorry about that, then." He stood up from his seat and walked away, leaving the blonde wailing at his wake.

&

In the comfort of his mansion, he sighed exasperatedly and ran his fingers through his chestnut mane. He was fed up with all the girls that come up to him looking for nothing else but sex. He shook his head as he heavily plopped down his tired form on his awaiting bed.

He closed his eyes and pictured himself with his mystery girl in his arms—suddenly writhing in pleasure. He shivered abruptly and opened his eyes. Not that thought again. Hormones, once again was being a pain in the arse. He rolled off from his bed and sat up, looking at his surroundings.

Something seemed—different. Somehow, his room had warped into a futuristic theme and it astounded him. He turned his head from right to left and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. If his room had changed drastically, that means—

"Hiiragizawa," he growled. "Come out."

A figure magically emerged from the dark corner of his room and chuckled at him amusedly. "Syaoran, it's been a while."

Syaoran laughed sarcastically at him and glared at the new person in the room. "Shut up, Eriol. Why are you here?"

Eriol, a bloke with navy blue hair and dazzling blue eyes, smiled at the fuming Syaoran who sat stiffly on the bed, still glaring at him. "Well, I've assumed that you are still mourning over your last girlfriend… which is really a pity." He drawled apathetically. "But then again, you're always a sour prat."

Syaoran growled angrily and stood up, ready to pounce at a chuckling Eriol. "You bastard, I don't need you here so you might as well leave me be!" He sneered. "I feel bloody hell when you're here anyway."

Eriol raised a brow and retorted calmly back. "And does that mean that you're not feeling hell already?"

Syaoran groaned and stomped his foot madly on the carpeted floor. "You stupid fuck! Just go away… I don't need you here!" He grumbled.

"Tsk, tsk. Syaoran, such language." Eriol teased dryly. "But really doesn't matter now, no other lady would take you anyway."

Syaoran snarled at him and took a demanding step towards Eriol's nonchalant form. "For your fucking information, you bloody lummox, I've just turned down the fifth blonde that asked me to _accompany _them to their hotel rooms… and you know what _that _means, don't you? Oh, no, wait… you don't." He shrugged him off and walked past Eriol, their shoulders bumping against each other.

"I can make you the perfect one."

Syaoran stopped frozen.

"You'll be bound to respect me," Eriol continued. "You'll even _thank _me on one point or the other."

Syaoran slowly turned as Eriol whipped out his staff and projected an image—

—_perfection_.

&

&

&

&

**Syaoran: **You know, I may not only be a bloody Sex God to women but maybe—also to guys. Look at Eriol, he couldn't resist my charms.

**Eriol: **You git, not everybody likes your pompous arse.

**Syaoran: **Are you admitting that some people _do _like my pompous arse?

**Eriol: **…

**Elli: **By the way, to those who wants to co-write with me on one of my fics, "The Elven", please contact me till December 4. If nobody wants to, I shall have to delete it.

**Syaoran: **Noooo… I'm the main character of that fic! You can't delete it!

**Elli: **Shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, yes. I may seem delusional but still, I'll be flying across the world with only a mint to pay for taxes. Oh, weren't you asking me how I would create world domination? Of course not, tee hee.

For: To Lauren, hey girl! Leave me your email so I can mail you some time. xD

To: Feifiefofum, arigato, my friend for spotting that mistake. I changed it already. x Tell me if you spot anything else. xD

_Definitions_: Ipso Facto (_Latin_): as the result of a particular fact.

Chapter Two

_Hallucinations_ (n); the perception of somebody or something that is not really there.

Syaoran blinked.

And blinked yet again.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, standing—or rather, _floating_ in front of him was a girl that looked in his age, her auburn hair flowed gracefully across her shoulders and back. Her emerald eyes were absolutely enchanting and as well as her lips that were in the hue of delectable pink. Her nose well chiseled and her cheeks painted with reddish spots.

He almost forgot how to breathe.

Eriol laughingly patted him on the head and Syaoran stayed astonished as he gazed adoringly at the Aphrodite in front of him. He, on his obsessive will to know this goddess in front of him as he took a step forward and reached a hand to stroke her. His fingers passed through midair. He winced and hurriedly snapped his hands back to his chest, clutching at it.

"As you must know," Eriol said airily. "She's also my fantasy as well. But for the sake of our relationship, I'll make her for you. She'll only be a mere hologram, though, and it might take plenty of self-control to earn her."

Syaoran has still not spoken, his eyes staring at the image.

Eriol continued on as he sensed that Syaoran wouldn't be saying anything for quite a while. "I fear that I have wasted enough time here," with a small swish of his staff, the image disappeared. Syaoran groaned in protest. "Well, I must be off if you don't like my offer."

He turned to leave when a harsh grip grasped his arm. He slowly looked at Syaoran with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I—I want her."

Eriol nodded his head and decisively took Syaoran's hand off his arms. His staff dangling on the pale of his fingers as he took a hold of Syaoran's wrist. "In agreement, let's make the Unbreakable Vow."

Syaoran arched a brow confusedly but agreed nonetheless. Eriol raised his staff above their heads and muttered an incantation. A fierce flash of red passed through them and Eriol asked lowly, "Will you, Syaoran, promise to take care of my most prized possession?"

"I will."

A wheezing sound echoed around the room and a spiteful chill ran through Syaoran's spine. He felt his stomach churn in burning sensation. Eriol let go of Syaoran's wrist shortly and laughed aloud. Syaoran raised both brows at his gesture. What the hell was so funny?

Eriol's laughter eventually died down and he grinned at Syaoran expectantly. "What will you name her?"

Syaoran, still awestruck, couldn't utter a word.

A few moments passed and finally, Syaoran grumbled lowly under his breath. Eriol's ears perked up and he amusedly stated, "Pardon, come again?"

Syaoran turned his head away and a soft blush crept on his face. "I'm still not sure."

Eriol nodded his head and walked towards the window, lifting the glass open. "It's alright. Take your time. Special names don't come every so often."

Syaoran agreed and sat down on his bed once again, and played with the black lacy border of the mattress. He couldn't think of the perfect name for her. What could he give her? Tiredly, he plopped down on his bed with his legs dangling on the side of the bed. He pictured the emerald-eyed beauty and her features.

"Would you like to talk to her?" Eriol asked out of the blue.

Syaoran started up and looked at Eriol curiously. "How?"

"I'll conjure a temporary spell while I still haven't started. A bit perplex but I'll try." Eriol shrugged as he raised his staff again and with a gentle swish, he uttered incoherently.

"_Ipso facto hallucinate_!"

The girl earlier appeared in a lovely black dress that didn't even reach her thighs. Her auburn hair was curled into a messy bun with stray locks framing her cute face. Her emerald eyes glittered enticingly and Syaoran yearned to touch her. He admired her from a small distance but Eriol pushed him gently. Syaoran irritably swatted Eriol's hand away and walked in front of the girl.

Eriol cleared his throat. "37713, introduce yourself to Mr. Li Syaoran."

The girl blinked then beamed at Syaoran, which caught him by surprise. "Konnichiwa, Li-kun. I am program 37713, at your humble service." She bowed her head politely and smiled at him once again.

Syaoran became oddly flustered at the gesture. "H-hai."

Eriol lightly punched him on the arm. Syaoran rubbed it in irritation and glared at Eriol's determined face. "If you don't say anything other than a pathetic, 'Hai' I will definitely take her away." He threatened.

Syaoran grunted, infuriated. "So, 37713, tell me something about yourself."

She mechanically rubbed her chin in thought and grinned at him. "I love sunsets. I always picture them in my mind. The orange and purple hues always contrasted in a lovely manner. Don't you think so too?" She asked, delighted.

Syaoran let out a small smile and gently nodded his head. "They're beautiful."

She beamed.

Syaoran took a huge gulp and questioned further. "What else are you interested in?"

"You—" She said automatically but gasped as she heard herself slip. "—I meant, uranium!" She yelled in embarrassment.

Eriol chuckled as Syaoran reddened maddeningly. "Um, right."

"I also love cherry blossoms," she added hastily, trying to cover up her humiliation. "My mum—" Here, Eriol shook his head in pity. "—always told me that I was beautiful as a cherry blossom in Spring."

Syaoran smiled almost ruefully and looked at Eriol in slight confusion. "Well, I dare say your mum is right."

She smiled as her eyes watered. "Thank you."

She then disappeared.

Syaoran whipped his head towards Eriol's pitiful gaze and raised a brow in confusion. "She has a mother?" He demanded harshly. "I thought she was only a hologram!"

Eriol shook his head and sat down on a stool that was beside him. "37713 is originally based from a girl in China." He muttered. "I met her in my visit there. She wouldn't leave my head and so… I conjured up a fantasy made up of her."

"What happened to her then?" Syaoran lowered his head. "Is she alright?"

"Ying Fa's alright," Eriol frowned. "Her mother died a few days after we met though."

"Oh." Was only Syaoran's reply.

Until, a thought struck him. He smiled in a jovial manner and turned to Eriol, his eyes gleaming with an anew hope. "I know what to name her now."

Eriol raised brow at him and ushered him to continue.

"Sakura."

&

&

&

&

Sakura: Eep! What happened to mama?

Eriol: She died of cancer.

Sakura: (wails) Oh, mama! I miss you already.

Syaoran: Don't worry, Sakura! I'll take _good_ care of you. (insert lecherous wink here)

Eriol: Pervert.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ahehe, waiting for a long speech? _Cough, cough_! Thanks a bunch for the kind words! Oh, now you're demanding insanity? How utterly confusing.

Chapter Three 

_Embellish _(vt); to increase the beauty of something.

"What a beautiful name," Sakura said appreciatively. "Thank you, Li-kun." She bowed her head again and Syaoran chuckled, waving his hand in the air non-comically.

"You don't have to bow, Sakura," he grinned. "And I think it's better if we're in the first name basis now."

Sakura smiled broadly. "Okay, _Syaoran_." She giggled giddily.

Syaoran sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he sat himself down on his couch. He ushered her to do the same but she shook her head lightly and said in a small voice, "I wasn't made to sit."

Syaoran sat dumbfounded. Although she was based from a real girl, she still had the knowledge of a program. Eriol hadn't done everything he could for Sakura. But still, Syaoran had known. Eriol had specifically told him that Sakura wasn't complete yet and that she needed a large amount of time to gain perfection.

But who cares if Sakura was perfect?

All Syaoran needed was a girl that was normal in her own way. Syaoran liked Sakura very much but she wasn't normal enough for him. He liked her but does he also want to gain perfection? After all, he wanted her to be _normal_—which she cannot achieve—_ever_. It was a pitiable situation really.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked in concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

Syaoran shook out of his reverie and smiled at Sakura's frown that marred her perfect face. "Quite. What would you like to do?"

Sakura looked at Eriol's ring, which was left to Syaoran's care so he could call on Sakura anytime he would want and smiled faintly. "Anything you'd like to do, Syaoran-sama."

Syaoran chuckled amusedly. "Why the sudden 'sama' in my name, Sakura?"

She flushed considerably and twisted an amount of silk in the palm of her hands. She was wearing a cute summer dress that reached only to her thighs, like her little black dress the day before. It was adorned by the colors of white and red, with cherry blossom petals floating on it. And her hair was in a tight bun, her bangs falling across her face. She was a breathtaking sight.

Sakura blushed and shook her head, refusing to say anything further. He chuckled.

How charming.

"Well," he started. "Let's go take a walk, shall we?"

Sakura nodded mutely and followed Syaoran out the door and down to the long, grand staircase. She gawped in awe and looked down at the golden stairs. He was this rich, she thought.

Syaoran walked down followed by a meek Sakura. She calmly yet distinctively gaped at the glamour of the mansion. She was astounded by the size of it. She mused how many bedrooms are there inside this mansion.

"Sakura?"

She continuously gawked.

"Sakura!"

She didn't move an inch as she gazed at a large, crystalline chandelier.

"**Sakura**!" Syaoran shouted on the top of his lungs. She jumped in shock and floated down the stairs in a heap. She giggled aloud in delight.

"Hoe!" She squealed. "That was _fun_!"

Syaoran laughed a rich, deep laugh. It was intoxicating to hear Sakura mused in a state of wonder. Why won't he laugh like that _always_? It would be the best, really. She looked at Syaoran with a soft smile and stood up, then froze. She looked down at her feet.

"How come that you fell on the floor against your backside _then _stood up?" Syaoran raised both brows in suspect. "I thought that you're not programmed for basics?"

"I thought so too…" Sakura wondered. "Odd."

Syaoran smiled softly at her and shook his head. "Doesn't matter now, at least you can do it." Sakura sheepishly smiled at him and bobbed her head. "Well, let's go, shall we?" He asked her.

"Of course."

And so they walked outside Syaoran's manor. Sakura gawped all the way out as she adored the impeccable taste of Syaoran's furniture and art designs. It were all what she had pictured in her mind how her dream home would look like. She frowned softly as realization dawned to her. How will she be able to live in her dream home when all she will ever be was a program?

No will to touch, no will to breathe, no will to ever live…

And no chance to love and be loved in return.

So what was her purpose here in this world?

She sneaked a glance towards Syaoran's calm form and relaxed slightly at her pessimistic thoughts. He would always be by her side, she knew. He will never leave her alone because she was his responsibility and—

—she needed him.

She had to learn to serve him and whilst that, she hoped she will get to know him better. He seems such an interesting male specimen and she couldn't deny that one fact. She smiled leisurely at herself.

"Syaoran-sama," she murmured softly as they stepped outside towards a wide space of a garden. She ogled at it as they neared a patch or roses that were placed upon the left side of a beautiful cherry blossom tree. "_Pretty_!"

Syaoran chuckled as he watched her expression go from awe to excite. "You can look closer and examine it, Sakura."

"You won't mind?" She asked, her eyes glittering happily.

"No, I won't." He smiled back.

She gleefully pounced on the fore said cherry blossom tree. She squealed when some of the petals floated down and made their way towards her sides. She looked all in all, stunning. Syaoran almost had the yearning to take her in his arms and hug her. But of course, it was only a feeling.

"Syaoran-sama," she squeaked in joy. "I love your garden!"

He laughed as she tried to touch the petals that floated above her but couldn't. Her fingers went through every petal she came across with. Her eyes then glistened and Syaoran saw a lone cyber tear fall down her cheeks. He felt sorrow radiating through her face.

"Sakura," he said gently. "You—"

"—I can't hold them, Syaoran-sama," she muttered desperately. "I can't. I don't have the proper body. I can't—" She sobbed mournfully. "Why can't I, Syaoran-sama?" She dropped down to her knees and cried on her hands, her body shuddered in her cries.

Syaoran's eyes hardened considerably. He shouldn't have led her here. He took a step towards her and towered over her lithe, frail form. He suddenly had the urge to protect her. He shook his head and kneeled down to her level. He reached out but his fingers only went past her.

"Sakura," he started. "Let's go inside now, okay?"

She mutely nodded her head and stood up. She took her hands off from her face and revealed her flustered face, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but Syaoran added hastily, "Don't wipe them away."

She looked at him curiously but obeyed. Syaoran stared at her for a long moment and smiled at her. Confusedly, she tilted her head to the side to look at him questioningly.

"You look beautiful, Sakura," he grinned happily. Sakura blushed at his compliment.

"Really?" She shyly said, her cheeks darkening with embarrassment and appreciation.

"Really."

"I—" She stopped. "Thank you."

Her tears adorned her face in a river of sparkling tranquil. Syaoran smirked, adding, "This will be your first cry."

She flushed and bowed her head.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it, Sakura," he said smoothly. "It makes you normal like every other person would be."

She brightened slightly. "I've always wanted to feel normal. Thank you, Syaoran-sama."

Syaoran broadly smiled, nodded his head, and led her inside his mansion. He looked back at Sakura through his shoulder and sighed. "_You've _made me feel, Sakura," he softly lowered his eyelids and imagined Sakura's beaming face smiling at him. And he almost melted.

"Thank you."

&

&

&

&

**Syaoran: **Yuck, I'm being a good guy here.

**Sakura: **Don't you like that, Syaoran?

**Syaoran: **Of course not. That's disgusting. I want to be dark.

**Sakura: **confused Aren't you white?

**Syaoran: **Do you want to be ravished, Sakura love?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Nothing to say except thanks bunches for the reviews.

**To**: Rita Skeeter 8), did you not read my first chapter? If you have, you will see that I've **bolded **the words **Based From **which states that this story is based on the movie, **Pixel Perfect**. If I were you, I'd read the whole author's notes first before I say anything.

Chapter Four 

_Troublous _(adj); fraught with difficulty or many problems.

He tossed and turned from the middle of his king-sized bed in fraught.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

One name rolled off his lips non-stop. Eriol had suddenly decided to pop uninvited and take Sakura away from him. Without his consent. He glared at a crumpled piece of parchment lying innocently on his bedside table. He read it through his peripheral vision.

_Hullo my cute little descendant,_

_I've decided to take Sakura for a few days to adjust some of her programs. Hope you don't mind._

_Cheers._

Syaoran proceeded on his tossing and turning when he elbowed the remote for his television. He sneered at it when the flat screen turned on and showed a scene where a man sat alone in the dark, his eyes puffy and red while he clutched desperately at a note. His mouth was curled in an obscene smile.

"I've gone raving mad," said the man from the television. "Just because I fell in love with her. A forbidden."

Syaoran glowered at the screen and dived towards the remote, clutching at it furiously. He changed the channel and ended up in a geographical channel. A woman with green eyes and brown hair can be seen from a background of mountains. Her smile was identical to…

Syaoran turned off the TV, fuming.

"Why can't I get her out of my head?" He screamed in frustration. "She's just a program! One of my twisted fantasies that will never come true!"

He threw the remote away with an angry growl. "Damn bastard," he seethed. "Why did he have to take her away anyway?"

Subsequently, a knock from the door came. He quieted for a moment, waiting for another knock. Then it came. He suspiciously looked at the door and decided it was safe. He stood up and went towards the front door. Slowly he opened it revealing a black-haired woman with angry ruby eyes staring back at him.

"Xiao Lang," the woman drawled. "Took you long enough to open the damn door."

Syaoran took a step back in surprise. "Meilin, what are you doing here?"

Meilin smirked. "Mother sent me."

"Sent you?" Syaoran echoed confusedly. "What the hell for?"

She laughed mockingly. "You're so stupid sometimes, Li." She cackled. "What is your purpose here in Japan anyway?"

"To get away from you." He replied smoothly. He grinned when Meilin's eyes narrowed. "Okay fine," he rolled his eyes. "To find the perfect wife."

"Correct," Meilin growled. "And have you found her yet?"

"No." Syaoran said simply.

Meilin barked out loud, her red eyes ablaze. "I knew it! You're backing out and hoping to be a bachelor here in Japan… where we can't say anything about it."

Syaoran yawned. "Just shut up, Meilin."

Meilin shoved him away and stepped inside the mansion, her eyes measuring. "Nice pad."

"Whatever," Syaoran closed the door and plopped himself down on the couch in front of the TV. "Where are you going to stay?" He reached out for a can of coke royal and sipped, watching Meilin through the side of his eyes.

"Here with you of course."

Syaoran's eyes bulged out, almost out of its sockets, as he spat his drink all over the floor. Coke dribbled down his chin as he spoke, "what the fuck? Are you serious?"

"Yes," she raised a perfectly plucked brow. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Syaoran grumbled in protest. "I don't want you here."

She laughed cockily. "Well it's just your luck because I'm here to stay." She threw herself on the couch across him and took the remote swiftly from him.

"Hey!"

"Don't argue," she hissed. "Or aunt Yelan and I will have a word."

He growled angrily and raised his arms across his chest. "You're a bitch, do you know that?"

Meilin grinned. "And you're a fucking virgin."

"I—that is besides the point, Meilin," he hissed, embarrassed.

She laughed. "Oh yes, very far from the topic at hand, I'm sure." She drawled mockingly.

"Shut up, Meilin." He blushed.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "As long as you find yourself a wife within the next week or so… I won't tell on you." She winked at him as he gaped at her incredulously.

"Next week?" He yelled. "Are you bloody serious? I couldn't even find my own socks!"

"And how is that my fault?"

"You—you—ugh!" He screamed in frustration.

She giggled, finding amusement from his anger, and stood up from her seat. "Good luck, Xiao _Lang_!" She said in a sing-song voice, her eyes glimmering. "I'll be staying in your room, ciao!"

Syaoran was still frozen on his seat, his eyes wide agape.

_How the hell was he supposed to find a wife in the next two weeks_?

&

A figure moved smoothly across the marble floor, his black cape billowing across his back. A golden box lay on his side as he grasped it securely. His blue eyes sparkled as a grin splayed across his face.

"I've finally made her perfect."

A white flash and a beautiful image appeared on his wake.

&

&

&

&

**Syaoran: **Why is this so short? I demand an explanation!

**Sakura: **Ask the authoress, Syaoran-kun…

**Syaoran: **You! (points at Elli typing on her computer with a ridiculously sad expression on her face) Girl with the eyeglasses! Why is this so short?

**Elli: **I'm stressed out with: exams, projects, the script of my play… It's all so frustrating!

**Sakura: **Poor Elli-chan. (pats Elli's head like a dog) There, there, Elli-chan.

**Elli: **I'm not a fucking dog. (silence)

**Syaoran: **That still doesn't answer my question!


End file.
